


Thorough Examination

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Doctor/Patient RP, Half Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Prostate Exam, RP, Sounding, Top!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam hasn't came in two weeks. Dr. Milligan is here to help
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Sam Winchester
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Thorough Examination

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kink Bingo Square!!
> 
> Square: AdamSam

“Hi, Sam, I’m Dr. Milligan,” Adam said brightly, “I understand that you’re here today for a ‘personal’ problem?” 

Sam eyed up his half-brother and gave a smirk. “Is there a new kind of Casual Friday that I don’t know about, Doctor?” he asked. 

Adam gave a shrug. “I’m waiting for a clean set of clothes,” he explained. “A three year old decided to have explosive diarrhea  _ on  _ me during his exam, and I unfortunately don’t have spare clothes on hand.” He gestured to his lab coat and dark blue jockstrap. “Until I get fresh clothes, I’m like this.” 

“Okay,” Sam shifted in his seat. 

“So tell me what the problem is, Sam,” Adam said, setting a small legal pad in front of him. 

“Well,” Sam rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish. “I haven’t been able to ejaculate, Doctor. And I mean at all. I”ve tried masturbation, toys, partners… nothing. I cum dry every time.” 

“How long has this been going on?” Adam asked, doodling on the legal pad. 

“Maybe two weeks?” Sam said. “My balls  _ hurt  _ doctor. They feel full and heavy and I’m really concerned.” 

“As you should be,” Adam said. “On a scale of one to ten, how bad is your pain?” 

“Maybe a four?” Sam guessed. “I’m not sure. I just want to be able to cum again.” 

“Of course,” Adam agreed. “Would you mind taking off all of your clothes for me, please. I want to conduct a full range of tests before I determine what needs to be done.” 

“Sure,” Sam said. He stripped quickly and folded his clothes neatly on the small nightstand. He was already hard and starting to leak. 

“It looks like you do have pre-ejaculate, Sam,” Adam noted. 

“That’s about all I get,” Sam said, sitting down on the bed as Adam slipped some gloves on. 

“Let’s see if I can’t help with that,” Adam said cheerfully. “Lay back on the bed, please.” 

Sam did as he was told as Adam walked over. He stroked Sam’s cock, feeling it and rolled his balls around in his hands. Sam  _ did  _ feel heavy, and it wouldn’t surprise Adam if his older halfbrother had been withholding himself from orgasming for this fun. 

“You are feeling incredibly heavy,” Adam agreed. “So what I’m going to do is make sure that your pipes are completely clear. Does that sound good?” 

Sam nodded. “And once you’ve done that?” 

“We’ll proceed from there,” Adam said as he picked up a syringe full of lube. “Just stay relaxed for me, Sam.” 

“Yeah.” 

Adam grasped Sam’s cock and began slowly inserting the syringe into his hole. Sam gasped and moaned, shivering as his lover depressed the plunger, filling his cock up with lube. 

“We’re not going to be stretching you out too much today,” Adam said as he removed the syringe, “Today’s goal is just to see how clear your urethra is.” 

Sam nodded and Adam grabbed one of the thinner sounds in his kit. He held it up to show Sam. Receiving a nod, he slowly slid the sound into Sam’s hole. 

Sam moaned and tried his hardest not to squirm as Adam slowly sounded him. It was definitely a thinner sound than they’ve used in the past, but it still drove him crazy. 

“I’m not coming across any obstructions,” Adam said cheerfully, his eyes darkening in arousal. “So you’re in the clear. Have you tried prostate stimulation to achieve orgasm?” 

“Yes,” Sam said with a moan as Adam continued to sound him. 

“And nothing?” Adam said as he slowly pulled the sound out.

“No,” Sam moaned. “Nothing. Doc, you’ve gotta help me, please.” 

“I will, don’t worry,” Adam said. “I’m going to do a prostate exam now, internal. You’re going to enjoy yourself during it, many people do. So just relax and open your legs up for me.” 

Sam did as he was told, exposing his hole to his younger half brother.

“There we go,” Adam said. “It looks puffy.” 

“Probably from the abuse I’ve given it,” Sam admitted. 

Adam drizzled some lube onto his fingers and warmed it up, still wearing the gloves. He then pressed two deep into Sam without warning. 

Sam gasped and moaned, arching up into the touches. “Fuck!” 

“Yes,” Adam said in feigned disinterest. He sought out Sam’s prostate and when he found the engorged gland, began massaging it firmly. 

Sam whined and writhed on the bed, gasping. 

“You that desperate already, Sam?” Adam chuckled. “We’ve only just begun.” 

“Doctor, please,” Sam whined. 

“Not yet, Sam.” Adam’s grin was dark and predatory. “We have to conduct a  _ thorough  _ examination.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
